epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/The Grim Reaper vs The Ghost Rider
Two skull headed, dark figures come face to face in a brand new rap battle. Marvel's Ghost Rider, the firey biker, takes on the personification of Death itself, the Grim Reaper. Cast Animeme as special effects Epic Lloyd as Johnny Blaze, the first Ghost Rider Nice Peter as Grim Reaper George Watsky as Daniel Ketch, the second Ghost Rider (raps fast) The Battle EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF MITSTORY! GRIM. REAPER! VERSUS... THE GHOOOOOST RIDEEER! BEGIN! Johnny Blaze: Hello again, Death! It's time for you to look me in the eyes... See all the evil you've caused, you're just a bonehead in disguise. Why? 'Cause actually, everything you do causes tragedy to families, I'm a vigilante that kills those that bring agony, you're subject to insanity. I'm a super hero, you're just a travesty, kids look up to me! You think that scythe can hurt me? Oh, and where is your movie? You're a pathetic oldbones, I focus on the deaths of villains, I kill those that deserve it, you're responsible for billions. The Grim Reaper: Are you fucking kidding me? This is the guy Mephisto sent me to fight?! Nevermind, Nicolas Cage, your movies aren't going to sell tonight, Johnny Blaze, the daredevil, how pathetic a career, I hope you know, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here; When your father died, I took him to hell, and you signed the contract! So think next time you say you can best me, before you act. You're a wimpy Incredible Hulk, get mad and throw temper tantrums, Your story makes no sense, all your comic books are just random! Johnny Blaze: You... you have killed and will kill everyone I know. They call me Blaze, 'cause this competition's gonna get smoked, Do you know who I am? What I've done? I've killed Blackheart and Legion, I'll kill you too, not because you're evil, but for my own convenience. These disses burn you more than my own motorbike. Of deadly skeletons, I know the biggest badass of the like, Danny, here's the mic: Daniel Ketch: We're the Spirits of Vengeance, Johnny, start the engines, Time to show Mephisto's bitch Blaze and Ketch's intentions, Spitting hellfire on this microphone, turn to dust from your bones, Oh, wouldn't you want to stop, drop, and roll? Well, no. You're only famous in media from me watching Family- Guy, you call yourself the Anti-Christ? Well that's just dandy! You don't even have a remote chance to attack me, Hide yoself and yo kids, this ain't an episode of Billy and Mand- The Grim Reaper: SILENCE! I will not be deceived by these good-doers of violence, By these BDSM rejects in leather and chains, By two hot heads with their melted-ass brains, No one gives a fuck, I can't tell you apart by name! All I know is that I have just doused the flame! Because no matter what, you're both fictional, I claim a kill every second, it's impeccable, You can't kill death, I'm invincible, I come when you do not expect it, I'm invisible. You can't catch me, Danny, and fuck you, Johnny, Both of you are dead, you know what, I'll kill everybody! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC-"I said, EVERYBODY!"-...Rap...battles...of...Mit...sto-*blech* Poll Who won?! Johnny Blaze and Daniel Ketch The Grim Reaper Category:Blog posts